


Late for Work

by JaceOfSpace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Squabbleshipping, jack's an asshole but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceOfSpace/pseuds/JaceOfSpace
Summary: Another short request from tumblr. This time Crow's running late for work, and Jack helps him get ready.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Late for Work

**Author's Note:**

> Request: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://judai-kun.tumblr.com/).

“Jack, where’s my helmet?” Crow was scrambling to get himself ready for work. He shoved his feet into his boots while still trying to put his jacket on, not realizing it was inside out.

“It’s on your bike. Hasn’t moved since you put it there yesterday,” Jack responded. Jack had been watching Crow scramble around the apartment for the past 10 minutes while he enjoyed a nice homemade cup of coffee. Well, nice was being generous. It certainly wasn’t Blue Eyes Mountain coffee from the quaint café across the street, but it was cheap and kept Crow from yelling at him for spending money frivolously. “Your need to fix your jacket, by the way.”

“I’ll do it when I get there. I gotta go!” Crow was clearly flustered but would never admit it. Jack merely sighed and set his coffee down; standing up, he walked over to Crow and took the other’s jacket off and flipped the sleeves out. “Jack, c’mon, I said I’ll do it later!”

“No boyfriend of mine is showing up to work looking so sloppy, no matter how sloppy the job itself is.” Jack handed the jacket back to Crow, who put it on with a scowl on his face. Crow really didn’t know if he should feel complimented or insulted right now. Before Crow could get another word in, Jack was on his knees tying the laces of Crow’s boots.

Jack looked up to meet Crow’s gaze, a snide smirk gracing his features. “I guess now I know what it’s like to be you.” If it weren’t for the fact that Jack was trying his shoes, Crow would have kicked him. He instead opted for a harsh flick to Jack’s forehead, causing the taller man to grimace, but he still looked far too proud of himself for insulting Crow’s height. “What, you don’t appreciate being tall for once?” Crow was about to hit Jack again, but his hand was caught and used to help Jack hoist himself back onto his feet.

“You’re such an asshole,” Crow scowled.

“Yeah, but you love me. I mean how could you not.”

“Please shut up and kiss me so I can leave.” Crow wasn’t blushing. Definitely not. He was just stressed about getting to work late.

“Come and get it, big boy,” Jack taunted. Crow hated him so much. He grabbed Jack’s jacket, trying to force Jack down to his level, but the taller man barely budged. Crow stood on the tips of his toes, trying to reach Jack’s lips with his own, his lips unintentionally pouting when he couldn’t reach.

Jack finally caved, seeing the frustration on his boyfriend’s face, and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Crow’s pouting lips. “Get going before you’re late,” Jack said, ruffling Crow’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later,” Crow grumbled as he walked down to the garage.

“I love you,” Jack called out to Crow from over the balcony, still smirking to himself.

He could just barely make out Crow’s begrudged, “I love you, too,” as he put his helmet on and revved up his bike before zooming away.


End file.
